


Asagao Oneshots

by ewatsonia



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hidden block hana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewatsonia/pseuds/ewatsonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A resting place for the oneshots and ficlets I've written for Asagao and will write in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> So...I like Asagao and writing for Asagao a lot. I'm sure there'll be plenty more oneshots to come. You should probably expect a lot of HB!Hana, salty(okay and occasionally sweet) PBG, and Ian & Hana friendship.
> 
> First up, PBG thinks Hana and Luke are thing. Jeff has to deal with the ensuing crisis.

Jeff barged his way into Jon and PBG’s room without a knock or other kind of warning. As was customary for them. (Customary for all of his friends really, the only room anyone actually bothered to knock before entering was Hana’s.) Besides, even if they cared for such silly formalities as _knocking_ , PBG had texting him to come over asap, saying it was some kind of “interclub emergency” **  
**

His friend was in a sorry state when Jeff saw him. He was slumped across the couch on his stomach, clearly not happy about something. He seemed more like he was _sulking_ than actually, truly upset though. That was a relief at least.

“Alright dude, what’s this emergency you were telling me about?” Jeff asked, towering over PBG’s lying form. He was already doubting whatever was going on was actually that serious.

“Lnnmf.” PBG replied, voice heavily muffled by the edge of the couch his face was buried in.

“Um what was that?”

He lifted his head, and with his eyebrows furrowed repeated himself with more clarity. “ _Luke_.”

“ _What?_ ” Jeff said. Luke was probably the last member of the club he’d think would cause some kind of problem with anyone. The worst he ever did was pull stupid little pranks on people that, more often and not, they both ended up laughing about later.

PBG sighed dramatically, shifting over to his back and stretching out his arms “I think Luke and Hana are dating.”

Jeff stared at him, not amused.

“Are you kidding dude, _that’s_ the emergency? Your weekly Hana-based existential crisis? I thought something was _actually wrong!_ ”

PBG took clear offense to this, and roughly chucked a pillow in the direction of Jeff’s face. He missed, knocking over a soccer ball precariously perched on his desk.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “What even gave you that idea anyway?”

PBG sat up, and immediately shifted into rambly-rant mode. _Here we go._

“Haven’t you seen the way they’ve been looking at each other lately? They’re blushing after talking to each other…And giggling! ‘Trying to be cute’ giggling, not ‘They just told a funny joke’ giggling!” he exclaimed.

“The horror.” Jeff said blankly. How did he even notice that? Jeff hadn’t even noticed anything like that and he _sat at the same table._

“I’m serious man! And she’s in his room like, all the time and…” PBG looked genuinely distressed about what he was about to say and Jeff almost felt bad for not taking him seriously. Almost. This was still ridiculous.”Last night she left his room after curfew. Way after curfew! What if they’re…Jeff what if they’re _y’know…_ ”

“Woah, _woah_ , slow down there Mr. Brightside.” Jeff held up his hands. “You’re being _way_ over imaginative about this.” And yet also managing to not think it through enough. Jeff mused. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“Alright. Think about this for a second PBG. Who’s Luke’s roommate again?” Jeff asked, taking a seat next to him.

PBG’s face scrunched up oddly, clearly confused at where he was going with this. “Ian? Why?”

“Aaand who is probably Hana’s best friend aside from Mai? Who she hangs out with a lot?” Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

“…Ian.” said PBG, with what looked to Jeff like a sudden bit of realization. He pretty much slapped himself in the face “Oh jeez. _Wow_. I must sound like an idiot.”

“Yeah you kinda do buddy.” Jeff pat him on the head.

PBG hung his head. “I just…really like her Jeff.”

“No kidding. But it’s fine Peebs, you’ve still got plenty of time to work up the courage to talk to her about it. They’re definitely not dating.” he paused and a sly smile crept its way onto his face. “ _Yet_.”

“Jeff!”


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Hidden Route, Hana enters the Tournament with her new club mates. It doesn’t go as planned.

Hana’s heart thudded. Here she was at last after all her hard work and practice. She fidgeted in the chair, waiting for her event to start. The yellow and black jacket adorning her was a reminder that there was far, far less at stake for her now than when she’d first started training for the tournament, but it didn’t make her any less nervous.

Still when the man came over to ask her name and affiliation and Hana told him she was a member of the Hidden Block Club, a wave pride and warmth flowed through her.

The other chair beside her was still empty, despite there only about ten minutes left until they were supposed to start. She was uneasy. Hana actually had no idea who she’d be competing against. She had originally been the one playing this game for Normal Boots after all. She was still competing in it on Hidden Block’s behalf now, given that it’d be easier for Ian to take on a different category than her. They’d explore other games she might be also be good, or even better at for the next tournament, when it wouldn’t be on such short notice.

She felt the pressure that came with taking over puzzle games looming over her. Hidden Block was undefeated in this category thanks to Ian, and the thought that she could either make or break that tradition was daunting.

The chair next to her squeaked, signalling that her opponent had arrived. Hana’s heartbeat picked up again as soon as she saw who it was.

Shane.

She groaned inwardly. Of course it had to be Shane, Hana knew he was pretty good at puzzle games and Jon apparently had reasons for not taking that spot back…

“Hi Shane.” she said in an attempt to be friendly.

“Hi.” his reply was short and not exactly friendly. He’d started to warm up to her a little bit before the festival but she wondered if he resented her now for ditching Normal Boots and then having the audacity to compete against them in this category.

As the scheduled time drew closer, she saw her clubmates in the audience waving and whooping. She waved back with a smile, their presence made her feel a little less panicked. Normal Boots sat next to them, and to her surprise upon catching her eyes, PBG gave her a thumbs up and a broad grin.

“Really? Cheer for your own teammate!” Shane called.

Finally it was time for the competition to begin. Hana had a hard time getting a good grip on the controller, her palms were sweating.

She started scanning for combos, but as fast as she found them, Shane was already sending blocks her way. Nervousness crept on her again, and she had trouble maintaining her focus. Soon she knew her plays were becoming more about clinging on for dear life, trying not to lose, than trying to get a high score. The exact opposite of what she should be doing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hana saw another yellow jacket filing in late. Ian’s event had overlapped with hers but he must’ve finished it up.

_Come on Hana…He and the rest of Hidden Block were depending on you._

Reminding herself of that, instead of giving her motivation, wrought panic. She felt more pressured dwelling on that, and now she was playing impulsively, just trying to be fast, just trying desperately to keep up with Shane. Wait what was that…maybe if she switched these blocks-

“Watch it!”

Ian’s outburst came too late, she’d already tapped the button.

…

The move had screwed her.

…

GAME OVER.

She’d lost.

Hana hung her head shamefully as Shane was declared the winner. He moved along quickly, not saying a word to her. Right, Nario Kart was almost directly after this. She stepped off the platform and went to where Ian, Luke and Wallid were gathered. Hana resisted sniffling, feeling their eyes on her.

“It’s okay, you win some you lose some.” Wallid said reassuringly.

“Yeah.” Luke clapped her on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go cheer Jeff on.”

Ian didn’t say anything as they went to watch Jeff, and didn’t say much at all through the rest of the tournament. He smiled and clapped at his teammates when they won, but remained mostly quiet, even as they meandered around the arcade waiting for it to be time to announce the winners. She could almost feel his disappointment.

When that time came, the Emcee called for their attention.

“And the winner of the South Southwest Tournament is….”

Come on…surely the club could still win. How many categories could you stand to lose and still win the tournament anyway? The rules hadn’t seemed too clear to Hana.

“The Normal Boots Club!”

Her heart sank as she politely clapped. They’d all lost, she glanced at their disappointed faces. Dammit…if she’d won her game, if she hadn’t panicked… Tears started to drip down her face. She felt awful, she’d ruined it for them.

Feeling sick, Hana silently backed off from them and started peeling off her jacket. All letting her join had done for them was make them lose the tournament.She left it on a chair nearby and bolted out of the arcade.

Find an empty stretch of wall, Hana slumped down against it, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. She started sobbing into them.

Stupid… She’d managed to disappoint both clubs. Well, maybe Normal Boots less so now, seeing as she’d just handed them a victory.

Hana heard quick footsteps drawing closer to her. She buried her face further into her knees. She didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Something was draped around her shoulders, and a pair of hands held them as if trying to keep it in place.

“Hey, you dropped something back there.”

Slowly, Hana peered up and looked at her companion through still leaky eyes and partially fogged up glasses. Ian was crouched before her. She shook her head.

“I d…I don’t des-….” she couldn’t quite form a sentence yet. Ian seemed to get the message though.

“What? Yes you do deserve that jacket. Hana, we’re not going to kick you out of Hidden Block for losing some stupid puzzle game.” Ian scoffed. He shifted and settled down next to her on the wall, and put an arm around her.

“It’s not like you were the only one to lose and doomed us all you know. Luke and Jimmy lost their events, I lost my event.”

Ian had lost? Then…Then he hadn’t been disappointed with her. He’d been bummed about losing himself.

Hana curled into her friend’s shoulder and he brought his arms tighter around her.The angle made the hug awkward, but it was still nice. It still made her feel better. She still had some crying left in her and let it trickle out as Ian soothingly rubbed her back.

When she’d gotten it all out, Ian helped her off the floor and she slipped back into her jacket. Once again feeling like it belonged on her. She brushed her hair down, then wiped her glasses off on her shirt, regaining her composure.

“Ready to join the others?” he asked.

Hana smiled and nodded. Ian smiled back.

“Good, because there’s an ice cream place in the food court with our names on it.”


	3. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai has learned the hard way, perhaps the hardest of them all, that there are consequences to all your actions.

Mai wonders if it’s karma. That the universe was unhappy with what she did, and decided to give her the ultimate punishment. That no matter how good the intention was, she still meddled with things she shouldn’t have. That even if she was saving her best friend from an awful fate, going back and changing what happened was fundamentally _wrong_.

Mai changed time itself for Hana. That had to have repercussions. So here she was. Waiting for Hana to get back from the game tournament, for the…well she’d lost track of just how many times she’d done just this.

The timeline had reset so many times by now.

At first she thought the universe was actually helping her by looping. That after she went back the first time it was going to let her try and try until both she and Hana were happy.

But it still reset when Hana was dating PBG and she was dating Jared. That had made Mai’s dream since she first fell for Jared two years ago come true. It resetting after that had hurt, practically ripped her heart out, but maybe that wasn’t the happiest that they could be. She still had hope.

It was after about the fifth time Mai gone back after both she and Hana were happy that she recognized this for the punishment that it was.

 _You changed what happened because you weren’t content with it. Now you’ll never be able to stay content with it ever again,_ the universe seemed to tell her.

That’s what it had to be, hadn’t it? Even when they were happy, even when everything went perfectly it just went back to the first day of school. Mai had seen Hana take every member of Normal Boots to the festival, had seen her win everyone’s heart and have her heart broken by everyone. She’d even seen her join Hidden Block instead.

Nothing. Nothing ever made the loop stop. Mai didn’t even get the luxury of knowing when it would reset either. Sometimes it was a few days after the tournament. Sometimes it was a week. Sometimes it reset even before then.

Her optimism was losing the battle. Mai didn’t even hope for a happy ending anymore, she just let whatever happened happen. If Hana asked for help, of course she’d give it, but that was it. What was the point in a good ending when it’d all just go back to square one anyway?

The door to their room shut and Hana came in humming happily, wearing a Normal Boots jacket and carrying her blazer. She was grinning broadly.

“I did it Mai!”

“You go Hana!” Mai cheered, trying not to sound as halfhearted as she was. She paused. Things could still go south even if Hana won the tournament, so she had to ask. “How did Paul do?”

“He won too!” she said proudly, then she giggled.”I mean…he didn’t exactly play fair. He threw Caddy off by saying he and Ian were close friends.”

Despite having heard the story before, Mai still snorted.”All’s left is to win the election, huh?”

Literally, that’s all that was left. It could vary with some of the others, but when Hana took Paul to the festival it always reset after the election.This timeline was almost over.

Hana nodded and Mai watched her happily go about the room and put her stuff down.

All this torture, being doomed to repeat part of the school year over and over again. All for her. All just so she wouldn’t throw her life away for Jacques.

And that was the thing. Hana had taken everyone to the festival more than once, even Ian. But she’d never taken Jacques again after the second time. She had seen Hana have her heart ripped out and stomped on but Mai never had to watch Hana lose herself like that again.

Maybe it was worth it then.

Mai thought about it. If she was given the chance, if Hana chose Jacques again and letting her get carried away kicking and screaming would end the loop, would she do it?

…

No.

Absolutely not.

Mai would spend the rest of eternity trapped like this so Hana would never had to suffer like that ever again. Mai would let herself go crazy from this endless cycle if it meant Hana didn’t.

Hana was worth it.


	4. How Things Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic I wrote for Asagao's first anniversary. Hana meets some old "friends" and the experience teaches her just how much she's changed.

It’d been a whole year.

Well, okay. Almost a year. It’d be a year in a couple of days. Hana would be pretty screwed if it actually had been a year since she’d starting going to Asagao, seeing as of now she was currently in Amaririsu grabbing last minute supplies rather than on the train to the school.

Still, it was a hard to believe. This time last year, even with the knowledge she was off somewhere new soon, she still hadn’t left the house. Now here she was, running freely about the town. How things changed with time. Hana hummed to herself, double checking her list. That was about everything, wasn’t it? She’d had money leftover to grab extras of some of the supplies just in case Mai hadn’t thought of it too. Her friend overpacked on clothes and other belongings…but Hana recalled her running low on some basic stuff for class not even halfway through last year.

Yes, that just about did it for supplies, she decided.

Hana stepped away from the door of the office store and paused to check her phone, it’d buzzed a few times while she was in there. Texts from some of her friends, some replies to earlier conversations, some out of the blue.

 **[Ian; 1:53pm]** what the fuck, you’re playing some with me like as soon as we get back. how have you never played a ginormous entertainment game before.

 **[Jirard; 2:02pm]** Nah I got all my stuff over a week ago, cuttin’ it close Hana!

 **[Mai; 2:07pm]** it was those strawberry candies that you rly liked, right??

She smiled down at her phone, she’d reply to them later. It was getting close to when she told her dad she’d be home, and Hana walking and texting at the same time was frankly a disaster waiting to happen. She tucked it back into the pocket of her club jacket(She couldn’t help wearing it even before the school year started back up. It reminded her of her friends.)

Her mind was on what she’d reply with, instead of her surroundings as she walked. The trip home was pretty much second nature and the sidewalks weren’t too busy-

_Oomf_

…Except for the people Hana just literally bumped into.  She bowed her head and as she lifted it to meet their eyes, smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I…”

Some awfully familiar, awfully devious looking faces filled her vision and all the air left her lungs, leaving her apology incomplete.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Melissa had her arms crossed, and raised her eyebrows, appearing amused at Hana’s presence. Hana didn’t say anything and before she could get herself move, the three girls stepped out of their blockage of the sidewalk and surrounded her. She was trapped.

“Been a _while_ , Mizuno.” Makoto’s voice said from behind her.

Nami looked over from Makoto to  Melissa, raising an eyebrow of her own. “Guess she got shipped off to some boarding school after all, and here I was hoping…Ah well I didn’t have too much money riding on that.”

Riding on _what?_

They went quiet then, sizing Hana up like she was prey to be destroyed and devoured. God her heart was pounding so fast. What were they going to do to her? Every instinct in her body told her to _runrun **run**_ before they hurt you but she couldn’t, she was frozen and she couldn’t get past them anyway. There were openings but all three of them were tougher and bigger than her. They’d grab her and….

Melissa closed in on her. “Whatcha got that _stupid_ jacket on for, huh Hana?”

Hana could barely breathe, let alone respond. She gripped the jacket closer to her, like it was magic cloak protecting her. Something about doing that brought air back to her lungs, but it also made her phone jut out of the pocket, before she could fix it, Makoto saw it, reached from behind her and snatched it.  She swiped it open. Hana had never properly locked her phone with a passcode… “People _actually_ text you?”

“No way.” Nami said with a sneer. Makoto handed the phone to her, her eyes widened as she scrolled through it

“Give. That. Back.” Hana finally managed, through gritted teeth. As she made a grab from it, Melissa slipped in front of her, blocking the way.

“She speaks!” she said “I guess those are the low life friends you made at whatever school your dad unloaded you on huh?”

Nami laughed, high and cold, still invading her conversations. “Texting her about _candy, toys and kids games_ , I think she’s found people more pathetic than she is to make herself feel better. What a feat.”

It was the provocation of insulting her friends that made Hana snap. Slapped her in the back and told her she didn’t have to take this anymore. She wasn’t that scared kid who dealt with everything those three threw at her because she still hoped they were friends and she had nobody else to turn to.

The part of her that told her to just accept whatever crap thrown at her had taken blows since she last saw them. The first, when she’d gotten accepted to Asagao Asagao. The next the moment she and Mai had become best friends. Another blow for every member of Normal Boots, every member of Hidden Block she’d come to know and love.

And it _died_ a painful death when these three tried insulting the people who’d gotten Hana this far.

Taking them by surprise, Hana shoved past Melissa and snatched her phone out of Nami’s hands. Nami made movements to grab it back, but Hana stepped out of the way just in time. She gripped it tight, balling her other hand into a fist, turning to face them. It was their turn to be frozen in shock.

Hana took a deep breath. “The only _low lives_ I know aren’t the friends I made at Asagao.” She said slowly, and her forehead creased as she glared at them. “And I could be here, _all day_ , telling you who they are, _why_ they are.”

Hana turned her back to them, she craned her neck and they were glaring back at her, still not moving. Was she actually…intimidating them? She almost wanted to grin in satisfaction, but better keep it up.

“But I’ve got better things to do, and if you three really need a hint well…Look in a mirror sometime.”

Hana turned her head stomped off, and glanced her phone, and with annoyance realized she was late for when she said she’d be home. She shot her dad a quick apology text. And headed home, feeling satisfied, confident and allowing that grin she’d been holding back to spread across her face

How things changed indeed.


End file.
